Justice Unlimited
by Neo-Genesis101
Summary: I'm the best there is at what i do. at least the people still living after i'm done say that. Every one just calls me "Wolverine". I don't remember other names. fact, i can't remember much of anything at all." Wolverine-Naruto in the DCAU.


Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki swore as he coughed up blood. He looked across the valley at his best friend and current adversary, Sasuke Uchiha, the boy who had left the leaf village this morning. Naruto and his teammates had tracked the boy and his 'Bodyguards' half way across the Fire Country, each of them were picked off one by one until Only The Blond Boy Remained.

Naruto had managed to corner Sasuke in the valley of the end. But the Uchiha had fought back against him. Hard. Hence his current situation.

Sasuke stood on the opposite of the valley, where he had just completed his latest transformation, courtesy of that damn cursed seal on his neck; his skin was grey and his hair had lengthened to his shoulders but most disturbing of all he had sprouted two hand shaped wings from his back.

An animalistic growl emanated from the boy throat, he himself had experience a transformation not all too different than his friend, his nails had sharpened to a point and his hands curled into paws.

His hair stuck up on ends, making even more wild and untamable than it already was; his eyes were silted and the iris was now blood red, the six whisker marks on his face had widen and appeared more prominent.

The biggest change, however, was the aura of crimson energy surrounding his body, which had taken the form of a humanoid fox. A single red tail swayed back and forth behind him. The overall effect was that of a feral best in human form.

"**Sasuke! You're a monster!**" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

Sasuke kneeled over in pain, he cursed as the warning Sakon gave him about the dangers of the cursed seal floated to the forefront of his mind.

He didn't have any more time to waste with Naruto; he had to bring it to an end. Now.

At that point, a similar thought was running through Naruto's mind; his entire body ached and his arm had gone completely numb, it seemed that the fur balls chakra came at a price.

Naruto only listened half-heartedly as Sasuke rambled on about how they were fighting in some place called the Valley Of The End. During it all Naruto's Mind raced, he thought of all his note while memories of his time with Sasuke and Sakura; and silently he came to a decision, he would end it all now with one final attack and then he would bring Sasuke back to the village, where Sakura awaited them.

Across the valley Sasuke began his own set of hand seals, just like Kakashi taught him, his arm was enveloped by sparkling blue electricity, which quickly became a sickening black colour and the sound of a thousand chirping birds in flight filled the air.

Naruto had now completed his own attack, the Rasengan, with his own blue chakra mixing with his inner demons red to form a purple sphere of spiraling energy.

The two former friends, now enemy, stared each other down as they prepared to charge; finally both leapt off from their position and flew at each other a battle cry spewing from their lips all the way.

"_CHIDORI_!"

"**RASENGAN**!"

For one moment there was silence, the world stood still, before the two attacks, now unable to restrain the other spilled out and covered to two ninja, forming a sphere of dark energy around their bodies.

For a while there was no change to the sphere, but from the very center a bright white light could be seen, was within an anomaly was taking place.

Naruto chakra was reacting badly Sasuke's cursed energies; within the sphere a warp had appeared, a tiny tear in space that was beginning to suck in the nearby energy, caught in vacuum, Naruto was being dragging into the warp as well, with the last of his strength Naruto reached up and swiped his claws along Sasuke's leaf hitai-ate, leaving a long scratch.

The last thing Naruto saw before he disappeared was Sasuke's astonished eyes, the Sharingan's wide and unbelieving, and then everything went black.

Kakashi had finally arrived but when he got there all he saw was the Valley Of The End in ruins and Sasuke lying on the ground. Kakashi approached Sasuke's prone form and checked him over; he was fine, just unconscious.

The cyclopean Jonin looked around for his other student, Naruto, but neither saw hide nor hair of the boy. No body, no trail, no scent. Nothing.

"I...I'm too late" Kakashi mumbled to himself "I failed"

"Naruto…Sensei, Please, forgive me."


End file.
